The Officer's Headache
by MidnightStarsXx
Summary: "You know tampering with evidence is illegal, right?" Good thing Fang knew just how to get out of this stick situation. No wings. AU. Drabble.


**Fandom:** Maximum Ride  
**Characters: **Max and Fang  
**Prompt:** Evidence  
**Rating:** T for mild sexual references and mild cursing.  
**Author's Note: **I wrote this one my phone. I hope it's not too corny, haha~

* * *

"You know tampering with evidence is illegal, right?" a voice spoke up behind him.

Fang started and whirled around, eyes wide with surprise. His chest tightened with worry and the moment his dark eyes landed on the familiar sight, his heart sunk. In the next moment, Fang put on a well practiced mask of nonchalance and smirked at the woman standing before him. If anything, he knew just how to get out of this sticky situation. At least, he hoped he could get out of the situation unscathed.

"I could have you arrested." Her voice was hard and her face serious, yet her brown eyes shone with amusement.

"_Well_," Fang smirked. "Fancy meeting_ you_ here, Miss Martinez."

Her eyes flashed as he finished his sentence. "Can't say I didn't see this coming, Mr. Ride." Was all she said in return as she walked up to him. "You'd go to the ends of the earth to protect your brother." She pushed him aside ⎯ none too kindly ⎯ and quickly reorganized the evidence that had been on her desk. She never had a chance to finish when Fang's hand wrapped around her wrist.

The woman stopped and looked up at Fang with a hard, questioning gaze. She pursed her lips. "You know," she began. "You can't protect him forever. He's got to learn to take responsibility for his actions."

Fang sighed before using his free hand to run his fingers through his shaggy, dark hair. "I know... But he's got a job interview coming up and he needs this." His brother life was not an easy one. Their father, someone he had been close to, walked out on them and their mother. He felt betrayed and hurt beyond belief and when their mother passed away years later from grief, his choices in life did nothing to help his already dim future and his temper was always on a short fuse.

His brother's temper was the reason he was in the police station, illegally tampering with official evidence, in the first place.

Fang wrapped his arm around the police officer's waist, pulling her flush against him. A blush that he found attractive decorated her cheeks as she gave him a harsh glare and pushed against his chest. "Please?" Fang asked in a hushed voice, craning his neck towards her. She felt her glare firmly and Fang knew he had to take it a little farther.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against her own. She jerked back, obviously angry-and probably offended. She opened her mouth to yell at him but he quickly silenced her with a firm kiss. She made a surprised noise when Fang let go of her wrist to confidently wrap both his arms around her.

Just as he predicted, she melted in his arms not soon after giving in. She responded to his open mouth kisses with vigor and wrapped her arms around his neck. Fang buried his fingers in her wild, curling dark blonde hair, deepening the kiss and causing the the beautiful woman pressed against him to let out a soft moan. Their tongues touched, hot breaths fanning over each others face and hands began to roam without restraint. Oh, he didn't want to stop at all. His brother could definitely wait because her lips just felt amazing!

She suddenly tore away from him and he let her go reluctantly. She glared at him fiercely and tucked her curls behind one ear. "_Fine_," she growled, snatching the evidence off her desk. "I'll do it myself, but just this once. Next time, I'll make sure I see to it that Iggy owes the jail time he needs to serve. No complaints or manipulating. Agreed?" Her brown eyes narrowed but her face was still flushed and her lips slightly swollen.

Fang smirked and nodded his head. As much as he would love to continue their previous activity, she probably wouldn't let him come near her for the rest of her shift. So, he began to make his way out of her office. He paused, though, when she said, "And don't call me Martinez anymore, you ass. I took your name when we got married for a reason."

He turned his head back to grin at her playfully. Dark eyes glanced down at her pale left hand to land on a personal favorite piece of her jewelry. They hadn't wanted the traditional golden band and instead opted for a silver and black wedding band. "Of course, Max." Fang smirked, his eyes bright with amusement. "How could I forget _all_ those years we grew up together? You wouldn't stop constantly _screaming_ and kicking about how much you hated Jeb's last name."

Max glared at him again. She didn't like being reminded of being forced to take her hated step-father's last name. The fact that he was also in a flirty-sarcastic mood didn't help her mood either. Wonderful. "And _don't_ tease me like that again!" she yelled, causing her childhood best friend and husband of 4 years to smirk even wider. "I'll get fired from my job if you do."

"Whatever you say, honey." Fang replied, turning back around to face the door. Just before he left, though, he whispered, "But you weren't complaining last month when we-" he narrowly dodged a book aimed at his head.

"Get out of my office you pervert!" She yelled at him, her face beet-red with embarrassment. Fang chuckled before leaving his wife's office.


End file.
